Paradise Reborn
by LadySirius32158
Summary: What really happened at the end of Death Note? The true facts of the case. Written for a private fanfic comm, the prompt was Crack AU. Please read and review.


Paradise Reborn

"Vodka or gin?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Did you prefer a traditional Tom Collins, which is made with gin, or what is actually the tastier version, whose constituent ingredient is vodka?"

Ah, decisions, decisions. Always something that needed deciding. But some decisions were more easily made than others. And some were more delicious. Light Yagami closed his eyes for a moment, imagining the taste of each against his palate, and as usual his internal taste test ended with the most pleasing one of all - that of his partner. His lover. His delight.

"What would please you?" This question directed at that other person, not at the butler that stood between them, the shadow of his immaculately suited body falling across Light's bare upper torso in the recliner.

"Vodka," was the automatic response, which Light had anticipated, of course.

"Vodka," he repeated for Sebastian's benefit, lest there be no mistake with the demon butler as to what had been preferred. Although there never was.

"Very good." The stiff and proper butler bowed himself out of sight, being too well trained to comment on anything which he saw, as it was none of his business, and Light squinted for a moment as the sun was once again in his eyes, putting up one hand to shade his face from the glare. Which set the chain to rattling as well. The handcuff chain, that is, that bound him to his lover. His mate. His L.

"They were major idiots, you know," Light commented to L, shifting in his lounger so that now he was facing him and the sun was behind him, and he could simply gaze upon L's handsome face without having to squint.

"Mmmm?"

"Near and Mello. Complete and utter idiots. And far too easy to fool."

"Agreed. But then again no one ever accused Misa of being a rocket scientist did they? Or Takada. Light, I have to say that your taste in woman is appalling."

Light laughed, not offended in the slightest, for the truth is the truth, and he was ever one for being forthright, even at his own expense. Or someone else's. Leaning over to L's chair, he lightly brushed his lips across those of the other man, his free hand running lightly over his arm. His other hand was once again chained to L's, but by choice, not necessity.

A missile whistled just past his head, landing with a thud in the sand. And then another. Annoyed, Light broke the kiss, long enough to comment, "Ryuk, please aim those in another direction, if you don't mind. Or there won't _be_ any more apples for you...." A promise, not a threat.

The shinigami shrugged, and merely responded with a soft, "Hyuk." Although he was careful to toss the next core in a different direction. Just in case.

Light turned his attention back to L, who was already putting his own plans into motion, sliding his weight onto Light's webbed cabana chair, coiling his body about Light's in a serpentine fashion, his hand reaching down to cup Light's lush flesh, his eyes boring into Light's intensely.

"Near and Mello suffered from a sad case of overweening hubris," he commented, "and the desire to be something that they never understood. They never realized the true importance of Kira, the necessity for Kira's actions Nor did they ever truly understand me."

Light moaned at L's touch, unable to repress the sound of desire, the thrill which surged through his being at the very nearness of the clever detective. And the boost to his ego which L's words produced were an additional boost to his libido. "How sad of them to never see that you were a Kira worshipper from the beginning...."

"From the beginning...." L echoed, moving his face closer to L's, their breath co-mingling, their lips just barely touching. Their usual game of who can hold out the longest. Sometimes it went on for hours, stubborn little shits that they were.

"I must say that Mikami was the perfect foil," L continued, pampering his lover's ego even more. "The perfect cover Kira. A shame that he had to die."

"Agreed," Light admitted, "but his usefulness was at an end. He had to die. They all had to die. But most especially Near and Mello."

"Agreed," L echoed, "but at least they learned the truth before they died, learned what they had really been facing."

"That they did," Light grinned at the memory, his mind going back to that day in the Yellow Box Warehouse. Misa-misa was blissfully ignorant of what had gone down, happily installed as the lead singer in her own television show - Misa's World. And unaware as well of the true relationship between L and Light. But the others had watched in fascinated horror as L - whom they had all been led to believe was dead - had not only revealed himself as being quite alive, but as being Light's lover/accomplice. The last image burned deeply into their retinas as they each suffered a massive heart attack was of L and Light entwined in a passionate kiss.

Requiescat **in **pace.

A discreet cough behind them. Light glanced over his shoulder at the immobile form of the butler, tray of drinks in hand, mien expressionless and nonjudgemental.

"Set them on the table, please," Light directed him. "And take the rest of the afternoon off. We won't require you until supper time."

"Very good, sir." Sebastian bowed and left them to their own devices, confident that the two men would manage quite well on their own.

"Now, where were we?" Light turned back to L, running one finger alone the upper edge of his lips, which elicited a murmur of appreciation.

"We were discussing those who are to suffer the wrath of Kira's righteousness," L said, with a slight smirk at his own fallacy.

"No, I believe you are mistaken, I believe I was in the process of ravishing you," Light disagreed, his hand snaking between L's legs, burrowing beneath the waistband of his shorts, coming to rest upon his hardening cock.

"That may be," L conceded, "but I am fairly sure that I can achieve entry before you...."

Light laughed aloud in a pleased manner, as he bent his best efforts at proving L oh so wrong, chained together gloriously beneath the Mediterranean sky. The world was theirs to do with as they chose now. Kira was supreme. Nothing could stop them now.

"You're wrong, L.... as usual," he countered by stripping the other of his clothing, drawing him closer to his own awakening desires.

And the game was once more afoot....


End file.
